super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Walk in The Park: Short Story
Note: The character Descriptions are in the links Characters * Sarah Potter: * Maxine Potter: * Maxion Prime: * Jack: * Marcel: * General Aisle: * Agent Kruger * Kishin ** Kronon: ** Vuke: ** Terro: ** Sem: ** Ono: * Lady-in-White: Chapter 1 Scene: A white void with a small wooden tea table, with a wooden tea set. Players: Lady-in-White, Sarah Potter Sarah sat wearing a red kimono with a black over jacket. She sat on her knees, sitting on a cushion. The woman beside her also sat similarly, but was much more calm. She poured Sarah some tea, but she refused. This stranger wore white kimono robes, had long silver hair, red eyes and milk white skin. Sarah noted her black fingernails. "This isn't real..." said Sarah. "Oh...?" Replied the lady in white "For one, you're heating a wooden cup on a wooden table, a clear violation of physics, secondly and most importantly, we are in a white void!" "I don't recall asking for all of that information..." she replied with a quite and calm demeanor." "This isn't real..." "What is real...?" "This isn't happening..." "It is, you're experiencing it, are you not?" "Like a dream, but once I wake up, this will be gone..." "So for now, it exists, until you leave, is that what you're saying...?" "No, I'm saying this isn't real...!" Sarah stood up, but my the motion of the woman's hand she found herself sitting again. It disturbed her. "When did you get so arrogant...?" "I am not arrogant..." she said defiantly. "You used to be so quite..." "I simply had nothing to say! Let me go, I have enough of being controlled!" "Child, we are all slaves to something, one way or another..." "I am a slave to no one... I'm..." "All knowing, all-powerful? And yet...you say you're not arrogant..." "It's not arrogance if its true..." "So said every self absorbed jack-ass by mouth, or in spirit. Besides, those gifts are not yours..." "What...?" "Sarah, where are we, because when last I checked, Maxion, your previous incarnation, knew of this place and its name..." Sarah was silent. She searched her memories, but could find no answer and that's when she noticed it... "He is very upset with you..." "For what, making a choice, a tactical..." "You tried to get them killed, out of spite and because you had a good excuse." "That is not true, I made..." "A choice, that didn't need to be made. You could've sneaked into the facility, attached the Phase Manipulator and turned on the Plasma Core, with none of them being in danger. What you did; I would call it stupid, if it wasn't so deliberate and that is why he's gone. Why despite wanting nothing to do with me, he hasn't come to snatch you back. You chose to disregard the value of life to serve your own petty needs. Thus, he chose to abandon you..." "What do you mean...?" "Maxion, or whatever he calls himself now, he has decided that you are a threat to this planet. I believe he expected me to destroy you..." "What proof do you have... to make me believe..." they heard stomping. "That, since I won't destroy you..." Maxion walked out of the white fog. He said nothing to Sarah, who just backed away from his angry expression, visible even with a plate over his mouth. A light shined from his hand and she was gone. He turned to the lady in white and began to walk away. "Oh...no comments to you beloved wife...?" Maxion snarled and turned around. He stood above Sarah's pillow and sat down. A a young tan skin man in white robes, sat down on the pillow. He had slotted jade green eyes, black talons, short, thick strands of white hair, a handsome face but between his wide and expressive eyes and the subtle blacks spots on his skin, he was clearly not human. "Better..." said Maxion, with the voice of a teenager. "Much, tea...?" he stared at her "Okay then..." She began to undress. "What are you doing...?" he said with an angry tone "No..." "No..." "But you used to love doing it!" she said in a winy voice "I remember that one time, it took us three days to unravel." "Is there a point!?" She smirked. "You sound like her now..." "I'm upset, she's upset, similar tones are to be expected." "No, you're acting like an angry god, ready to dish out punishment. You've done far worse than her..." "In the name of life and freedom..." "And that makes it better...?" "That makes it different. Could you imagine what she could do if she had all of my knowledge but none of my restraint. Of course for you can that's what you are hoping for!" "Don't be so venomous..." "I have you for that..." Chapter 2 Scene: a field of strawberry bushes in the country side Players: Sarah Potter, Five strangers. Sarah awoke, in her school uniform among a field of flowers, with several stranger standing over her. She jumped and got up, looking around trying to figure out where she was, only for one of them to punch her in the face knocking her down. "Ow, you troglodyte! What was that for...?" "You know full well Maxion..." "Sarah..." she replied wiping her lip and noticing that there was no blood. "Change your name all you like Maxion..." Sarah got up and slapped him across the face, stunning him. "My name IS SARAH...!" the others turned in her direction "I don't know or care what your problem with Maxion is, but I. AM. SARAH." He sneered. "Then where is he...?" "I don't know, probably not here, where ever here is..." They looked around, they were in a patch of strawberries, surrounded by grey buildings and a white void for a sky. People walked around them, but they were grey shadows who interacted with nothing that wasn't them. Sarah finally noticed the group, the boy, black hair and dark eyes, wearing a blue shirt and pants. He was the one that turned into the robot that attacked Maxion. The others looked like him, wearing the same colors but were each a little different. "Who are you by the way...?" "I am Kronon..." said the boy "Maxion's sworn enemy...!" "Never heard of you..." Kronon cursed under his breath. "I am Terro..." said the muscular one "I'm Vuke..." said the skinny one, who kept looking about like a nervous pigeon. "I'm Sem..." said the long haired one, with a calm stoic tone. "I am Ono..." said the one with the hoodie. "So..." said Sarah "Why are you after Maxion?" There was silence as the others looked at Kronon who could barely contain his rage. "What is your relation to him...?" "We share a body, and from the best of my understand a soul, but not a mind. It would appear he now wishes to be rid of me..." Kronon softened. "So, he has betrayed you as well..." "That's what this is about?" "Would we be here if he was an honest man...?" Sarah notice the uncomfortable looks. "One would be surprised..." said a voice. All of them knew whose it was. They looked around looked up to a red eye shining in the sky. "Maxion...!" shouted Kronon "Come down and face me...!" The eye flashed, and Kronon's lips disappeared. "This world, is under my control, such is my superiority..." "Pompous much..." said Sarah. "I am being very literal, even if poetic. If you cannot find your way out before your time is up, you will dwell in this world, until the end of time..." "That's not fair...!" shouted Sarah. "Perhaps, but I did not make the rules..." "Liar, you just said...!" "I know what I said, but nothing I said contradicts each other, you simply do not understand, and once you do, you will be on your first step towards home, and freedom..." The faded away. Chapter 3 "Is this all of them...?" asked General Aisle. The general was in a environment suit, like the scientists trying to figure out a way of getting closer to the robots. They had erected a massive tent over them and set up several workstations and machines to monitor them. "Well..." said an assistant, also in a protective suit "besides the one that was destroyed earlier, this all seven..." "No it isn't..." said a scientist. "Explain..." "One of these robots, is completely different from the others, and is also giving of an energy signature completely different from the rest." "So...?" "So, the meteor broke into seven fragments, seven, these and the one from before, they all have the same energy signature as the meteor, the same photonic discharge. The energy of the white one is completely different, but..." "But what...?" "It's photonic discharge is akin to the light from the meteor that struck here over ten years ago. It landed where those miracle mushrooms began to bloom." "Why should I...?" "Sir..." said his assistant "Look at how they are arranged, it's almost like they were surrounding the white robot. From the reports, it would seem that the darker robots where attacking the white one..." "Why should I care..." His assistant gave him a look. "Sir, these things came from outer space, if anything, it could very well mean that an alien blood feud could have spilled over to our planet." The general calmed down. "I see, we need access to those robots!" "Easier said than done..." said the scientist "We don't even know what is protecting them,our instruments pick up nothing until we get too close and then we and our equipment get sent flying back." Maxine was in her office, at her desk, drinking coffee and looking at a picture of Sarah. She was in black and white and as emotionless as she was known to be, though one could call her miserable. "Ready to talk yet...?" asked Odessa, leaning through the doors. "You're lucky I haven't had you thrown out..." "You're lucky I haven't told my dad...?" "As if he would believe you..." "Not the point, what is going on..." she said with a serious tone for once. Maxine looked at her and sighed. "Ever heard of alien abduction stories...?" Odessa raised an eyebrow. "It was after your father and I hooked up, very soon after, I was out in the fields, drinking my problems away when a huge flaming blue sphere of light hit me... But I wasn't dead..." "And that was...?" Odessa had sat down and listened intently. "His name, was, is Maxion Prime, and no, I don't know the relevance of it... I found myself hovering, surrounded by fire and he proposed a deal. He wanted to start over, a new life to erase his old one, in return, he provided me with wealth, eventually. Nine months later, Sarah was born, she was born a genius, whose drawings served as the schematics for much of the technology that started this company." "I'm surprised you didn't try to get rid of her..." "Who said I didn't..." she said with a dead look in her eyes. Odessa was suddenly quite "I found that I couldn't get rid of her and then she was born, she came into this world with something, ancient and alien always hiding in her shadow. Sarah terrified me, she was a sweet little sycophant for mommy, and she scared me. She became an emotionally broken thing, pitiable and she still scared me. The funny thing is, looking back, Maxion didn't not really seem so terrifying, he never shouted, he was wasn't cruel, but..." "But...?" "But still he terrified me, simply because I knew he was there...In recent times, I learned that there is a difference between the two, Sarah and Maxion, both tied together, but Maxion has the advantage." "What do you mean...?" "He's ancient, what ever genius Sarah has, is just...spilled over from him. He can transform into whatever he likes. Sarah isn't some mask he wears, she's ultimately his puppet, for better or worse." Chapter 4 "MAXION!" shouted Sarah, she kept shouting his name for several minutes. "Alright...!" said Terro. He was getting annoyed with her "Seriously, how can you shout so loud for so long...?" "I'm upset!" "Even so, It's not getting us anywhere, we are on a time limit, so stop wasting time!" Sarah was silent, she crossed her arms and pouted, turning away. "Okay, so let's begin, where are we..." "Unknown..." said Kronon "He did this..." said Vuke, looking about in a paranoid fashion "Maxion, it's some trap...!" "I doubt that...?" said Sarah "during that time, I was still connected to him, he was surprised by that light that hit us, though he knew what it was..." "That doesn't surprise me, he is a Prime..." said Sem. Kronon sneered and Sarah looked at him. "What's a Prime...?" she asked "I thought it was just his last name..." "It's a title, given to those you have undergone the 'Journey' and arose ascended from it..." "Journey...?" "It is unknown what it is, only Primes no it and there are only two left, Maxion and our leader, Magnus Prime." "What..." "This is hardly the time for history..." said Ono, "We need to figure out where we are..." Sarah paused and thought for a moment. "We, saw a light, and ended up here. i would say we went to another dimension but, our bodies...?" "These are our Quantum Holograms, we should not be bound to these forms, yet..." said Kronon, looking at his arm "I can feel nothing else..." "These Quantum Holograms..." said Sarah "explain them to me..." Maxion struggled to hold off the Lady-in-White. She had pounced on him and trying to kiss him. He threw her off, getting of his back to all fours as she went splat as a puddle of white goo that reformed into her prior self. "Ah, come on, we are here, of all places, can you imagine what we could do..." she said "literally, I know you can imagine..." "I am not in the mood for your games." said Maxion. "Why not, you used to love games, you were my little trickster..." He growled "You've done things like her, send people to their doom..." "Because I was faced with terrible choices, but I still made a choice! She had no such limitations. The Shadowroids were hardly a threat to her, but she risked all of those lives, just to get back at her mother! Maxine, was hardly the best of parents, but recent events showed that she was changing. Sarah, just couldn't let go of her grudge..." "Yes, because your grudges never cost anyone their lives." she replied in a mocking tone "I forget, how many worlds did you burn, in the name of 'life and freedom' and how many did you destroy for similar reasons?" "Yes, I have done terrible things, but that still doesn't excuse her, or explain why you are so interested in her?" "I'm not, I'm..." "The you, I know would have destroyed that mind and forced us to be me forever! You spared her only because she is of some use to you...! Which makes her a threat to me..." "Oh? Really, must it always be..." "Don't try to use my own tricks on me." "Please...not everything is about you, it may be a shock, but perhaps I like her, perhaps I have changed..." "You don't change..." "And by that logic, neither can you...You talk about 'choice' and 'freedom', but at the end of the day, you are just a product of you environment...Look at you, angry, so very angry. You were so calm, fatherly, until she made that one mistake, and POOF, she needs to go. But then again, it's not unprecedented, coming from the war machine..." Maxion growled, with his teeth replaced by fangs. "See..." He turned around, calming himself "We shall see..." said Maxion. "See what...?" "If she is worthy, she will have to figure this one out on her own..." Chapter 5 "So...." said Sarah, tapping away at a marble pillar "What is your home like...?" "Excuse me...?" asked Kronon, annoyed "I hardly think this is the time for..." "I want to know, I want to understand, were he's coming from..." "Him? You are him...!" "Not exactly, the guy has been in the shadow of my mind, since before my first conscious thought, yet he's always been just that, a shadow. He whispers in my ears, secrets, but they were never 'his' secrets." "I don't get it..." said Vuke. "Not surprising..." said Sem "From what I can gather, the two of you are of one soul, but different minds and bodies. Interesting..." "It is hardly interesting...!" shouted Kronon. "Only because you've your vendetta so far up your exhaust port, its hitting your cerebral module. Some of us actually look forward to more than being Magnus' little puppet..." The others nodded with Sem. "Oh, you looking to take over command!" shouted Kronon. He grabbed Sem by the shirt. "I fail to see how one equates to the other..." said Sarah. Kronon looked at her. He moved to grab her as well, but she flipped him over and then sat on him, pinning him down. "Get off...!" "Maybe when you learn to play nice." The others snickered. "But in all seriousness, what was he like...?" They were silent. "Only Kronon has met him before..." said Sem "and his picture of him is mired by his bias..." "What happened..." "Maxion, killed his brother...?" "Brother...?" "They came from the same ember, it happens sometimes, the split. I suspect only Maxion would know why it happens. Regardless, his brother became a Renegade, rebelled against the declarations of the Primes, and went out to terrorize organics like yourself...So..." "They sent Maxion..." said Kronon, not shouting but still bitter "They always sent Maxion. He butchered them like he always did... So I will butcher him...!" "He killed them, why...?" "Because they rebel...!" "I doubt that..." said Sara "You doubt, he sent you here to die...!" "Indeed, but it is because of what I did, or tried to do to someone else. Call me crazy, but I cannot just seem him destroying you lot, just for running away. He puts himself on too high a pedastal for that..." "Morals, that wretch has no morals, he spent all his time killing renegades to go about and lead them!" "So..." said Vulko "Kronon here, but a bolt in his back, metaphorically speaking, the Renegades lost and Maxion fled our homeworld." "So now we are here to bring him back..." said Sem. "We are here to kill him...!" "NO!" said the others in unison. Chapter 6 "Well...?" asked the General. He sat at a desk in uniform, on the other side was Maxine, who was not impressed or amused. "Nothing to say...?" "What do you want...?" "We want access to those machine..." "And you think I can get it to you?" "Indeed..." "Why...?" "We have reason to believe that you are somehow connected with them..." Maxine leaned over. "...And what 'reason' would this be...?" "Do not play games with me!" "Whose playing, me? No. Let me tell you what I know about these 'machines', there is nothing in your arsenal that can kill them. Your only hope is that they just leave after they're done with whatever brought them here..." "That is not an acceptable course of action..." "One of those things attacked my building, before that the army tried to take it down. Exactly what new toy do you have that could possibly stop them? If you want my advise, evacuate the area." "I don't want your advise, I want answers..." "So do I, but alas, I don't think either of us are getting them anytime soon." "What does that mean...?" "Whatever you think it means, primarily that I have no answers for you and if there is nothing else, I will be leaving." She stood up. "We are not finished...!" "Really...? What advance knowledge do you think I would have, that I would have used already, because to be honest, that's the only kind of information that you could be asking from me. I have none, I'm in the same boat as everyone else" "What do you mean 'no'...?!" shouted Kronon. "Those were not our orders...!" said Vuke, who was normally so timid. "You know why we can't just kill him..." said Sem. "Anyone want to let me in on what's going on here...?" said Sara. "Insubordination, that's what!" said Kronon. "Listen..." said Sem "We are energy beings, at our core, that's what we are, the metal you see, was created, harvested and programmed to serve as physical bodies, but they are not us. However creating these new...sparks of life, is unknown to all but the Primes, and there are only two left and how master was not made privy to that secret." "So if Maxion dies...no more...of you guys..." "Indeed..." "So why send this guy...?" she said, looking at Kronon. "He is a tracker, one of the best, as are we all. He also swore not to take revenge until after, we secure a future for our race." Kronon growled. "I don't get you..." said Sara to Kronon "you would condemn your entire race to slow extinction just for revenge, let it go..." "What would you know, Maxion wronged me, he will pay, it could be tomorrow, or centuries from now, but he will pay, no matter the cost!" Sara was silent and then looked away. "I wonder, if that's how he sees me..." "Who..." asked Sem. "Maxion, if that's how he sees me..." she turned to Kronon "A raving madman, consumed by their need for vengeance." Kronon, growled, then roared, and then threw her off, morphing back into his true form, of metal. Everyone stepped back in shock. "What's going on...?" asked Ono. "I think...I think Maxion's hold on us is waning." "He weakens...!" shouted Kronon. "I doubt that...if anything, his attention may be elsewhere. We could use this, the power holding us here, may be at its weakest" "Then we fight...!" shouted Kronon. Chapter 7 Maxion and the Lady in white, sat comfortably. She was sitting on her legs and he was spread out on the ethereal floor with his head in her lap as she stroked his hair. "You know, I have missed this..." said the Lady "No cosmic issues, no you running of to save the universe again. Just you me..." "And you not teasing me..." said Maxion. She giggled. "But it's so much fun, but still I have a question..." "What...?" "Will you explain to me, Mr. 'Last of the Primes' why you bother to look after their brats? They've already made it clear, they are a failed experiment?" Maxion sighed. "Do you just want me to come home?" "Maybe, but I'm curious, despite what those fools think, you are not of their species, you're a glorified nanny. I think of...happier ways of spending all of eternity." "I promised to look after them..." "Well, I guess it's a good thing they are not long for this world then. They are dying out, that fool Magnus doesn't know the first thing about leading. Or, if you wanted, I could come down there, and we could try it out ourselves." Maxion sat up and looked to the distance with a serious look. The lady just sighed "yes, the idiot has noticed..." Kronon fired all about the place with his plasma cannons, destroying anything he could. The object was to destroy the 'cage' holding them, but all he really did was make the others run for cover. "Well brothers...?" he shouted "join me...!" Before anyone got any ideas, or even respond, a bolt of lightning struck Kronon in the chest. He fell on his back in human form and the area was restored to its prior state. "If you had sense..." said Maxion's voice "You would have used the time when I was distracted to go home. Now..." "Maxion...!" shouted Sarah "If I promise to never do that again, will you let us go...?" "You think it's that simple...?" "Isn't forgiveness supposed to be...?" "Dearest..." said Maxion, turning to the lady in white "Remove the field..." "Who said I put there...?" she said with a smirk "Who said you can't remove it..." Chapter 8 Kronon kept slamming his fist into the ground, sneering and almost frothing at the mouth. The others looked at him and looked away to speak. "Is he always like this....?" asked Sarah. "Kronon..." said Shem "was born and raised in the higher parts of our society..." "So he's a spoiled brat, okay..." "He used that term..." said Kronon, now looking at Sarah. She looked back at him. "It's a fairly common term, here on Earth." "And feel the need to use it because...?" "You're so dedicated to destroying him, despite the obvious need your race has of him...Such hate is beyond reason, logic, or, most importantly, sense. I could understand wanting to kill him after a way of saving your people was found but, you don't care either way." "You don't understand...!" "Then explain to me, when he's dead, and all of his secrets taken with him, what are you going to do, because your numbers can only dwindle." "We will survive...!" Sarah was silent, and Kronon smirked as if he had won the argument. "So, you don't know..." "What, of course..." "Then explain, clearly, how are you lot going to survive as a species, because saying 'we'll survive' doesn't make it just magically happen!" "...You lost explain..." the others were silent "You, you're trying to turn my own men against me..." "Huh..." said Sarah pausing for a moment to think "that would've be a very smart idea, but no, I think they're just tired of your BS..." From the sky it came, a red shower of light that went from a dim glow to blindingly bright. Above the tent, the red glow shined, the instruments went haywire and the people could 'feel' the light shinning even into their minds. It was strange and bizarre, and at the end of it all they felt as if they lost something important, that they were forgetting something. The general fell back into his chair as he shook his head. "What happened...?" he asked. "Not sure..." said a soldier "Sir, the barrier is gone...!" "Move in...!" he shouted, but it was for not, the metal giants stood up, with Maxion destroying the tent with bolts of energy from his hands. "Belay that order, open fire!" The soldiers turned on the automated turrets which began to fire on Maxion, and the other robots, creating a cloud dust. Out of said cloud came a hand on a tendril which grabbed one of the turrets. The turret seemed to short-circuit before it and the other turrets shut down and the humans were locked out of their computer system. The hand then returned to Maxion. "That..." said Prime in a stoic tone "is annoying..." Chapter 9 Kronon, charged Maxion, his rage substituting for all concepts of tactics, and the basics of contact. For that he found his face grabbed, and was lifted into the air and slammed in to the ground before Maxion kicked him away into Ono's arms. "You really don't learn..." said Maxion. Kronon tried to go again but Ono restrained him. "Let me go...!" Kronon shouted. It was then that Sem came over and punched him in the gut, in an area going up under his chest armor. Kronon was stunned and Maxion was amused. "Do explain..." said Maxion. Sem looked back at him. "We need you alive..." said Sem "more specifically we need your matrix, without which, our race is doomed." "That is...not so easily separated from me." "Of course you would say that...!" shouted Kronon. Sem's hand transformed into a long, rectangular gun barrel, which he aimed at Kronon. Ono immediately back away from Kronon, and Sem fired. The beam struck him and expanded out in a prismatic burst of light, causing all the other robots to jump as if something was crawling up their backs. The human machines nearby all either stopped working or rebooted, while Kronon collapsed unconscious. "We were sent to bring you in alive..." said Sem "but...some of our team, had other plans. Idiots, the fate of our kind is at stake, but they couldn't help but indulge their petty need for vengeance." He kicked Kronon in the head, before aiming his gun at Maxion. The others followed his example readying their weapons. "You are coming with us. Maxion put his finger to his chin. "No..." Sem fired, hitting the energy shield Maxion created with his other arm, causing a large burst of light. Everyone was blinded, everyone but Maxion who charged forward via his thrusters slamming into Sem and Ono and taking them over the edge of the cliff, in a display of electrical arcs. The two tumbled against the side of the hill, as Maxion jumped into the air and changed into his jet form taking off at high speeds. The others jumped down carrying Kronon, with them, who they just dropped on the ground, causing him to wake up. Terro put his foot on him, keeping him down. "Should we go after him...?" asked Vuke. "None of us can reach such speeds..." said Sem "not even you Vuke "Now, if you had just..." said Kronon. "YOU AR NO LONGER IN CHARGE!" shouted Sem to the surprise of everyone else "Maxion is a Prime, it is hard enough to capture him as it is, but we need him alive. I am calling Magnus..." "You can't...!" said Kronon trying to get up, Sem punched him in the face and stomped on his head. "You don't get to call the shots anymore. You swore to not seek revenge until the mission was over and we had the matrix. Since all attempts to convince you to obey his commands have failed, you have left us with no choice." "Perhaps..." said Vuke "he would've come with us, if we had told them about...'him'..." An aura of discomfort descended upon the group. "After everything is said and done, we still have a time limit on this mission. Bring Kronon."Category:Episodes Category:SolZen321